1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to adjustable indicator holders of the type used to center a work piece on a milling machine, drill press, jig bore machine, numerical controlled machine, etc., and more particularly to a holder which allows positioning of an indicator in a wide variety of dispositions with fine adjustment capability.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Adjustable indicator holders have long been known in the prior art. See for example the U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,206,668, for Caron, 2,716,285, Rudhart, 3,028,675 Mahlmeister et al, and 3,129,918 Bradley. Although such devices have long been available, they have not enjoyed wide spread usage either because they do not allow quick and simple fine adjustment or because they require multiple adjustments of components with fine adjustment only along a single axis.